1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to diffusion of gas and more specifically to a gas diffusion vacuum device, which is used to create a vacuum that may be used to perform work.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears the prior art does not teach or suggest the diffusion of carbon dioxide gas through a permeable barrier to create a vacuum to perform work. Presently, there exists a strong interest in the production of energy through natural sources. Further, there is waste carbon dioxide gas, which is released as a by-product from some industrial processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,271 to Nakata, et al. discloses a film having gas permeability. The Nakata, et al. patent includes a drawn polypropylene film as a wrapping material that has transparency and mechanical properties sufficient as a wrapping material yet having the needed gas permeability for maintaining the freshness of the enclosed goods. U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,762 to Hosoda, et al. discloses a film selectively permeable to carbon dioxide gas and food packaging film comprising the same. The Hosoda et al. patent includes a film selectively permeable to carbon dioxide gas.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a gas diffusion vacuum device, which creates a vacuum that may be used to perform work.